


Changes

by Linzerj



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzerj/pseuds/Linzerj
Summary: Black and Red and Blue still love their old paladins. They really do. It’s not like they wanted to change, but it was necessary for the future. And change isn’t always bad, right?A drabble about the changing of the paladins from the perspectives of the lions.





	Changes

Black and Red and Blue still love their old paladins. They really do. It’s not like they wanted to change, but it was necessary for the future. And change isn’t always bad, right?

–

Black missed Shiro, but there was not much she could do about it. She reached for him but could not find him, so she mourned, and then had to move on.

Keith was alright. He was young, and ruled by his emotions, and had a lot to learn about leadership, but she would help him along.

And she did. He was the right choice, she thought, but he was still young and doubted his own abilities to lead. But he learned, and began to thrive.

Then Shiro came back, and it was lovely to feel him again! But as she approached she knew something was…off. Something was wrong.

She wasn’t going to jeopardize the new team by letting an unstable Shiro in. She couldn’t, as much as she wanted to. So she locked him out.

She had to move on, for everyone’s sake.

–

Red loved Keith, but she accepted that Black chose him as her new successor. So now she needed to choose a replacement.

The princess Allura was tempting, but not quite right. She would fit better with Blue, personality-wise.

And yes, Blue already had a paladin, but Red knew that little Lance was worthy enough to pilot her, now.

Blue knew this, too, but was not happy about having to shut her doors to her friend and paladin. They had been the first to come together in this new age, and she did not want to part with Lance.

Still. There was a universe to save.

Lance wanted to lead, but knew he wasn’t the best option. Red admired his humbleness, but wished he would not put himself down so much. He was important to the team, even if he couldn’t always see that.

He was not as brash and quick to action as Kieth, but he was still energetic and feisty. She liked him.

They’d work together just fine.

–

With Lance claimed by Red now, Blue was left without a paladin.

This could not stand. Voltron needed all five lions to be complete. She needed to be with the rest.

The Princess Allura would do the job just fine.

She was eager to fight on the front lines, not for her own glory but to protect others and avenge her fallen race. But she was also hesitant, unsure of herself, unsure of her true purpose.

She would help save the universe, Blue knew. She just needed someone to help her find the way. Once they connected, they’d be able to save the universe, Blue was sure of it.

Allura and Blue would get along just fine.

–

The lions miss their old paladins but come to love their new ones too. Even without the fate of the world in the balance, this change was…maybe going to be good for all of them.


End file.
